


the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb

by hornydax



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Mythology/Religion, Canon Compliant, Cults, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode: s07e09 Covenant, F/M, Face-Fucking, Het, Impregnation, Vaginal Sex, dukat has a breeder kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornydax/pseuds/hornydax
Summary: Kira dreams about the cult of the Pah-Wraiths more often than she'd like.
Relationships: Dukat/Kira Nerys, Dukat/Mika (Star Trek), Kira Nerys/Odo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb

The nightmares always start the same: during prayer. She'll be in the temple on DS9, following along with this week's sermon, when suddenly the voices around her will shift to unfamiliar ones and she'll look up and lock eyes with _him_. Dukat. Face solemn in prayer, it only makes him look more despicable - especially when the light catches on his red earring, a perversion of Kira's own symbol of faith.

This time, though, something feels different. His eyes gleam as they rake over her form, and Kira's discomfort spikes immediately. She glances around, seeing everyone's heads are bowed, and slowly begins to weave her way through the crowd to get out of the temple room. She feels Dukat's gaze prickle on the back of her neck. 

He stops her in the corridor. "Whoa, Mika, where are you going?" He grabs her wrists, his scaly thumb caressing the soft skin on the inside of her wrist slowly. 

Kira confirms that she's still her with a glance down at her body. "I'm not Mika, Dukat," she snaps at him, pulling her wrists out of his grasp.

Dukat chuckles softly. "What are you talking about? You're confused. Tell me what's got you upset." He grabs her by the waist when she tries to walk away, pulling her snugly into his hip. "I might be able to help."

"Get off me, you sick bastard," Kira spits out, shoving at him. 

"It's Benyan, is it? Are you sure he's the reason you're not having any success?" Dukat asks, and Kira realizes he won't respond to anything she says. He sees her as Mika, and so he's locked into his script. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I'm sure," she retorts sarcastically. She continues to strain and resist, even as Dukat's hands start to wander. She winces as he squeezes her ass, cups at a breast.

His voice dips to a low purr when he says, "I could give you that," pressing his hips insistently into hers. His arousal pokes insistently at her stomach. 

"You're disgusting," Kira tells him. 

"Well, let's go," Dukat says genially. "We can discuss it further in my quarters."

He starts to drag her down the hall, one hand clamped like a vice around her wrist and the other wrapped around her shoulders. Kira's trying to throw him off, she really is, but her limbs feel slow and heavy, like she's dragging them through jumja syrup. They reach his quarters too quickly, and once inside she's thrown on her back on to a couch, the tell-tale sound of Dukat's door locking behind them. 

"Don't be afraid." Dukat smiles at her as he approaches menacingly, grey hands outstretched. "This is all part of the Wraiths' plan for us." He pins her wrists above her head easily, then unzips the front of her jumpsuit with the other hand. He all but rips the fabric off of her, followed quickly by her bra and underwear. Now fully nude beneath him, Kira squirms awkwardly and tries to kick upward. Dukat catches her ankle and throws it aside. 

Dukat rids himself of his robes, revealing his erection, upward-straining and flushed dark grey. Kira's always hated the alienness of Cardassian anatomy - say what you want about sleeping with a shapeshifter, but at least Odo can fulfill her exact desires when it comes to anatomy. Cardassians and Bajorans are barely biologically compatible, making sex between Cardassians and Bajorans almost always a painful experience for the woman. Dukat's cock is no exception from the rest of his species: long and thick, ridged sharply all the way up with a bulbous head, slick all over from pushing itself from his internal sheath. At the base of it, a mound of dark grey scales cover the lips of his sheath, stretched around his thickness.

Dukat grabs her by the hair and, forcing her to sit up, shoves his cock into her mouth. Kira chokes on it, and hears a low growl from Dukat in response. He shoves in again, and again and again and again, fucking her face until spit drips down her chin. Once he pulls out, she starts coughing, trying to get her breath back. His hands grab at her knees and push them apart. 

"No!" Kira cries out, trying to scramble away desperately. Dukat responds by grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him roughly. 

"Don't play hard to get _now_ ," he admonishes. Then he shoves in, and Kira shrieks as his cock opens her roughly, sliding all the way home in one quick thrust. He sets up a rhythm right away, thrusting in and out of her punishingly. Her entrance feels as if it's on fire as he stretches her.

Dukat lets out a low moan, grabbing her breasts and rolling her nipples beneath his thumbs. Kira grits her teeth, tears pricking the corners of her eyes, and wills herself not to show any sign of enjoyment. In spite of herself, her body has started to respond to the stimulation, and each thrust of Dukat's is landing more on the side of pleasure than pain. Wet squelching noises begin to emanate from where she's being penetrated, and Dukat grins in satisfaction. 

"I knew you'd enjoy this," he chuckled. "You were just aching for me to fill you up, fuck a baby into you."

Kira shudders, even as she clenches around him. His hands on her breasts move back to her hips, and he lifts them higher, adjusting their position. Now, he can fuck deeper into her with every stroke, every hot, hard inch of him claiming her. He shifts to a slower pace, burying himself fully inside her before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in again. Kira can't help but sob when he fills her up again each time.

"That's it, good girl," Dukat coos. "Be good for your Master and let me come inside you."

With that, he speeds up again, fucking her hard and fast, and Kira screams. Her body feels like it's going to break apart with the pressure of his cock inside her, and its pulsing as he approaches the cusp has waves of disgust crashing over her. Though, against her will, she can feel her own arousal mounting, and her hips begin to jerk uncontrollably. 

"Fuck... fuck... fuck," Dukat is whispering. "I'm going to come-!" And then he does, a hot rush of semen filling her channel. She moans involuntarily, his thrusts pulling her closer and closer to climax. "Ohhh, Kira, oh yes..." he moans, pumping his hips through his orgasm, and that does it. Kira comes, moaning obscenely and unabashed, white fluid of her own gushing around his hard length inside of her.

Kira wakes with a jolt. Her heart is hammering in her chest and she's breathing heavily. All her muscles are tensed and her stomach is roiling. She rolls over and presses her forehead into Odo's hip, clutching him for dear life and trying to remind herself she's safe, back at DS9.

Odo, sitting up in bed beside her with a PADD, looks over. "Are you alright, Nerys?" His soft and warm hand cards through her hair.

Kira breathes in deeply and lets it out shudderingly. "No," she admits, Dukat's low chuckling still echoing in her ears, "but I will be."


End file.
